


Bring Your Kid to Work Day

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: Please Take Care of Me! [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi Ackerman was a grumpy midget. The scowl on his face was permanent, his aura and dominating Alpha scent scares everyone.And he hated people, especially in Reckon corps. Being the vice president, he had all the shit on his shoulders, causing more stress, more cold treatment and sharp tongue for the employees.Everybody hated and feared him until 'Bring Your Kid to Work' day hits.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Please Take Care of Me! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/930945
Comments: 11
Kudos: 770





	Bring Your Kid to Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot!
> 
> And I should be sleeping!

The young Beta with long blonde hair came out of Levi Ackerman's office in tears. She was not ashamed of crying silently while she cleared her desk and packed her things.

Everyone knew that one day, they could end up like her if they don't do their jobs right.

"There goes Lucy..." Petra sighed as she watched the girl leave with her head down.

"That midget is a tyrant!" Olou whispered-shout as he looked back at the boss's office, making sure he wasn't heard.

"This is a nightmare." Another said.

The whole floor buzzed with fear and sorrow for Lucy and their future. Reckon was one of the few fair and high paying companies. They hire anyone, instead of dynamic they looked into your skills and intellect. They gave raise to those who deserved and the right amount of pay for everyone. They value their employees but also value work. Deadlines were fixed and one must do their best if they want to remain. And most of all, no slacking and no littering.

Erwin Smith, the charming Alphan president that was loved by all. But despite his nice smiles and words, he could also be as cold as The Devil: Levi Ackerman.

Levi Ackerman, the devil himself. He never failed to check everyone with his piercing gaze that could cut through ice, he could spot an error in a 200-page report and a spec of dust on the corner. Despite his short height, everyone cowered from him for he never hesitated to fire anyone. He was ruthless, cold, vicious, in short- the Devil of Reckon.

"Shush! Stop it! Everyone! Before he'll bust out of those doors and fire us all!" Eld stood from his cubicle and scolded everyone before the buzzing continued.

Petra sighed and looked back at her computer. Her eyes glance at the calendar, checking the deadlines when she realized the event for tomorrow. Her eyes widen. "Oh no!"

"What the- I said quiet!" Eld perked up from his cubicle.

With all the ruckus, everyone stopped working and looked over the Petra, curious to what the strawberry blonde Omega said.

"Tomorrow is 'Bring your kid to Work'." Petra's breath hitched.

"It's tomorrow?!" Another employee said in a panic.

Bring your Kid to Work Day was the most feared event of the year due to Mr. Ackerman's dislike towards children. Every parent were begging for their child to behave and be neat in the office to prevent summoning the devil from his chambers. 

But kids were kids! They shout, cry and make a mess. Yes, the company provided a safe playground in the building where they could play while their parents work but some kids wanted to be with their mommies and daddies. Just like Petra's kid.

Eld scolded everyone once again. The buzzing stopped and everyone went back to work with a heavy thought about tomorrow's event.

Petra forced herself back to work mode but she couldn't help but overthink what would happen tomorrow. Her little girl tend to scream while running around, last year, she bumped into Mr. Ackerman and holy fudge Petra felt like fainting. Mr. Ackerman glared at her and Petra thought it was the end of her career because the shorter Alpha was still glaring daggers at her even after her precious girl apologized to him. Now, Petra feared that the situation would happen again because her little Vina was big enough to knock off Mr. Ackerman if the girl bumped into him again.

Oh, Petra prayed that it won't. Though Mr. Ackerman never fired anyone on the spot just because their children were being children, still the fear was there.

Levi Ackerman was the devil after all.

****

The day has come.

Reckon was colorful and playful. Ms. Hange Zoe, the head manager, went all out this time. The interior of the building looked like a carnival with mini train rides, snack bars and game booths for both adults and children. It was a happy day for the children, of course.

Every parent was still edgy, making sure their kids knew where to throw their garbage, and some attempted to bribe their kids to stay in the play zone.

As for Petra, it won't work in Vina. After trying the mini train, the game booth and playing with new friends, the little girl decided to join her mommy in the workplace.

"Okay, Vina. Remember our rules?" Petra asked.

"Yes! Now, give me paperwork!" Vina shouted, happy to play with her mommy.

Petra tensed but she shook it off afterwards. Mr. Ackerman just had to deal with it. Smiling at her little girl, she gave her a piece of paper and some crayons.

The strawberry blonde Omega was proud of Vina. She was quiet and concentrated on her drawing while the other parents were having a hard time keeping their kids quiet. Petra looked over their boss's office.

Odd, the noise from their floor was picking up the volume but the raven-haired Alpha didn't came out. Usually, he would come out and glare at the parents, silently ordering them to control their kids.

Petra just shook it off and continued with her work.

****

Break time came and only then when Vina decided to drop her crayons and run around the office, pretending to be Merida from Brave.

Petra sat back and relax. Knowing that Mr. Ackerman never took breaks and doesn't bother to come out of his office.

That's what she thought.

The office door flew open. Revealing the Devil of the floor.

Every employee tensed.

Petra, on the other hand, froze as she watched Vina took a turn and successfully bumped into the raven Alpha.

"Ahhh!" Vina yelped and looked up to the raven. "I'm sorry!" She shouted.

Petra pushed herself out off the chair to apologize when Mr. Ackerman knelt on the girl's level and simply patted her head.

Everyone remained silent and watched their devil boss. Completely stunned.

"It's fine brat, Vina right?" Mr. Ackerman patted her head.

"Yes! Vina Ral! Nice to meet you!" The girl cheered and reached for his hand to shake. "Shake! Shake!"

"Nice to meet you Vina, My name is Levi Ackerman."

"Nice to meet you too!"

"Vina, have you played at the playground downstairs?"

Petra just stood motionless and blinked several times, just to be sure that the person talking to her daughter was the same person she knew. She never heard Mr. Ackerman talk softly and gentle, not to mention she never seen her boss face so relax and less threatening.

"Yes! I did!"

"Was it fun?"

"Very fun! I like the train!" The girl cheered.

"Very well then, can you please tell a new friend how fun it is to play there?"

"Of course!"

"Wait here." Mr. Ackerman straightened up. He opened the door to his office and held it in place. "Rivialle, come out for a sec."

Petra's jaw dropped. An adorable little boy peeked out of the vice president's office. His jet black hair and pale white skin matched with his father but he had big beautiful green eyes, those eyes looked around, noticing a lot of people were staring at him, he started to back away from the door.

"Rivialle," Mr. Ackerman sighed as he stepped inside the office and came back out again but this time he had the adorable little boy in his arms. The boy had his face tucked in his father's neck. "Look, a new friend."

With that, Rivialle took a peeked Vina.

"Hello!" Vina waved with him with a smile.

"Rivialle, what will you say?" Mr. Ackerman encouraged the shy boy.

"H-Hello." Rivialle shyly waved back.

Sighing, Mr. Ackerman knelt on Vina's level. "Vina, why won't you tell Rivaille how fun it is to play at the playground?"

"Oh yes! There is this huge bouncy circle full of little balls where you can jump! And! antd! This thing, where you threw a ball and if you hit the cans you can get a prize and the train! I love the train!" Vina listed down as she hopped on the balls of her little feet.

Rivaille perked up from the story but he didn't move an inched from his father's hold.

"See Rivaille? It's fun there. Vina, can you show Rivaille around the playground?"

"Yes! Yey! New friend!" Vina cheered.

"Come on son." Mr. Ackerman tried to loosen the boy's hold on his neck but Rivaille tightened it further. The boy shook his head. The raven sighed and straightened up, raking his fingers on the boy's jet black hair. "I'm sorry Vina, Rivaille is not up to it for now."

"Oh, it's okay." Vina nodded. "To the trains!" She shouted before bolting off.

Petra blinked. She still could't believe what she was seeing, she never imagined that his boss, the Devil- 

Her thoughts paused as mother instincts kicked in when she saw how Rivaille slumped into Mr. Ackerman's shoulder with his eyes starting to droop.

"Oh, he's sleepy sir." She approached.

Levi turned to her. She could see relief flashed on the Alpha's aura. "There's some beds downstairs right?"

"Ah, yes. Hange never forgets about the napping house for the kids. I can take him there if you want sir." Petra offered.

"Yes, please. I have an emergency meeting after the break, I can't look after him." When Levi tried to tug the boy, Rivialle tightened his hold and let out a soft whine of protest. Levi looked at Petra, silently asking for help.

Petra immediately moved to the boy's view and introduced herself. "Hi, Rivialle. My name is Petra, I'm Vina's mother. I can take you to a magical bed that can give you sweet dreams!"

The boy gently shook his head.

"Come on." Petra tried again and held out her hands. Then Rivaille let out a small growl.

"Rivaille!" Levi scolded.

"I don't think he'll let you go, Sir." Petra couldn't help but smile. The sight right now was simply adorable!

"Alright, can you please call Eren from the 104th department? Just say the word 'Koala'" Levi sighed and gestured for Eld to grab him a chair to sit on.

"Okay, sir." Petra didn't question any further and made the call. The call was accepted promptly.

"Eren from 104th. Anything in need?" The came from the other line.

"Ummm... Koala?" Petra was not even sure what she was doing.

"Shit, be right there." Then the line cuts.

Petra looked over her boss. The whole floor was still quiet except for the children playing. But she could see everyone's pretending to do something while standing so they could observe their boss's very rare behavior. 

Who knew that Levi Ackerman had a kid?! She couldn't still believe that their no mercy boss was so gentle with kids and from the looks of how possessive his son towards him was changing their thoughts about their boss.

But another thing though, Petra was asked to call Eren. And what's with the koala? What does Mr. Ackerman want from him?

"I'm here!" Speak of the devil. Eren, a strong, confident Omega walked fast pace until he reached Mr. Ackerman. His young face glowed with a smile when his green eyes landed on the child in Mr. Ackerman's arms. "Hey, baby." He greeted.

The child turned at the familiar scent and voice of his mother.

"It's mommy, come on. Let's have a nice nap okay?" He attempted to take Rivaille but he boy refused to be moved.

"Eren you have to take him, I have a meeting after the break." Levi tried to loosen the boy's hold around his neck.

"Come on, Rivaille."

After a minute of tug of war, Levi was free. But not for long, Rivialle whined, reaching both hands to Levi. Begging his father to hold him.

"Oh, Levi." Eren cringed. He knew exactly what's next. Rivialle rarely throws a tantrum but if he does, it's chaos.

"But-" Levi was cut off by another, much louder whine. "Okay." He sighed in defeat as he took the boy again. Rivaille adjusted himself on his father's hold, after a few seconds, the boy was in deep sleep.

"Well, if they ask just say it's 'Bring Your Kid to Work Day' anyway!" Eren laughed as they both walk out of the floor.

"You do have a point." Levi agreed.

Petra and all the employees watched with their mouths hanging as the two left. Everone was completely stunned at what they just witnessed.

But one thing was for sure, they'll never see Levi Ackerman the same again.

\----

edited 02/14/21

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for joining Eren and Levi in this book. If you're interested for more check my profile ♥
> 
> I hope my stories were able to brighten your day.
> 
> Feel free to follow me in Tumblr for news and announcements  
> [Tumblr](https://zerozaki-zen-writes.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you in the next story!


End file.
